Just Like Quinevere
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: Chir thinking about Kir and her odd behavoures. one-shot seaquel to CASE OF THE MURDER. Read and Review or the Datens will destroy your home town.


**Forget what I said in Case of the Murder. I will still put a few stories on here, mostly one-shots, but what ever. This is pretty much a one-shot sequel of Case of the Murder. **

'**Guinevere' belongs to Eli Young Band**

CHIR'S POV

I sighed as I watch Kir sit quietly on the hill, Nuru laying next to her with his long body wrapped her thin frame. She had asked for some time alone, just to sit and think without having to talk to anyone, without having to deal with any stress or problems. We were leaving this galaxy tomorrow, and I know she's tired from the preparations we had to make. It seems like she never gets a rest.

_**She's got a bumper like a billboard  
>Covered in stickers of her favorite bands<br>She's got a handful of records that she turns to  
>When she needs to land<br>She's a Saturday night parade through the streets  
>That all eyes come to see including me<br>**_

I thought about her past, how she was always let down, and disappointed by others. It seems so unfair. She can be so nice when you get to know her. Sometimes, anyway. And although she's not the most beautiful Daten on Dat, she's certainly the best one, and the most trustworthy.

_**She carries memories around like souvenirs down in her pockets  
>She should have let some go by now but can't seem to drop it<br>Says forgiveness ain't nothing but a lifeless tire on the shoulder of her soul  
>That never rolls<strong>_

I remembered how she had once been in love with a warrior named Pip. He was nice, and a good friend to me, but there was always something off about him. He wouldn't talk about Kir very much. If I asked him something about her, he would answer very simply, and then change the subject. But then in the battle with the Irkens, many years ago, he was killed while he tried to protect her. She was about to get her antennae sliced off from behind, until he pushed her out of the way, and got himself killed. The idiot. She was heartbroken after that. She wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even her brother. And although she doesn't show it, I know she still mourns for him._****_

_**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
>For as much as she runs she's still here<br>Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
>To make the damage of her days disappear<br>Just like Guinevere  
>Just like Guinevere<br>**_

And yet it always seems like nothing has ever happened to her. She seems so strong on the outside, when on the inside; her emotions are a storm that's ready to release its full power. But she never lets that happen. She's afraid to. She's sensitive, but doesn't show it the way most do. She shows it in anger. I've been asked before how I can love such a wild, dangerous Daten. How can I not love her? She's perfect in my eyes.

_**She don't hold onto nothin' new for very long  
>Yeah she writes you in as just one more tale<br>and then you're gone  
>'Cause she once fell hard 'cause she dropped her guard<br>And no one gets to stay it's just too late**_

I was told before I actually knew her, back when I was still all google-eyed at her and before she was even with Pip that she almost always mad. Almost always chasing someone away, almost always found in the wrong place at the wrong time. Always getting into trouble. Before I didn't know why. But now I do. She was trying to find away out of the hell she was in. no freedom to do or say what she wanted, no real contact with anyone but her mom, sister, and little brother. She had wanted more. She longed for adventure, for the thrill of the chase. _**  
><strong>_

_**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
>For as much as she runs she's still here<br>Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
>To make the damage of her days disappear<br>Just like Guinevere  
>Just like Guinevere<strong>_

And she still does. Always challenging others, always wanting to invade the most dangerous planet, never staying still for long. Humans would say she must have something called ADHD or something. She's just a curious, adventurous soul. She wants to learn new things, she needs room to run. Sarcasm and smart mouth she is, she certainly is hard to keep up with. _****_

_**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
>For as much as she runs she's still here<strong>_

I remember when we were sent to invade a planet called Vimor that was a whole planet of vines and poisonous plants. The only reason we were sent to invade it together was because she had recovered from the loss of her sister, and Darkest Gazm had been worried about her going to invade a planet on her own. So I was sent with her. How many times she tripped over the vines was beyond numbers. But her pace never faltered. She was smart about that too. It turns out we were being hunted down by the local life on that planet._****_

_**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
>For as much as she runs she's still here<br>Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
>To make the damage of her days disappear<br>Just like Guinevere  
>Just like Guinevere<strong>_

The ways she does things are always so different. The way she showed me that she did like me, was after she nearly died on a medical ship when I was talking too much. She randomly pulled me down and kissed me, and I couldn't think strait for hours after that. And she gave me the loving nickname of 'Moron'. So in her eyes, I was a moron. How odd. Her affection in shown in threats. If me, Nib, Itt, Swe, or anyone she has some kind of affection for almost dies, she threatens to kill us five times after we die, or to shove her foot up our ass, and the list goes on and on._****_

_**Lean into me Guinevere  
>Be mine tonight Guinevere<strong>_

I smiled as I looked at her, leaning back on Nuru. I couldn't help but to walk up behind her, and kiss her right then and there. But I ended up with a fist to my stomach in the end.

**I had to have that ending. Something to show that Kir isn't a total softy and to demonstrate how she is a loving, caring, mate. XP**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
